cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cityvillegamer
Welcome to my talk page! Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Cityvillegamer ---------------------- Testing Can you please try again if my application works on Vista now? I hope it does http://www.box.net/shared/1evh87rxqtfxtq2d8sec Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 23:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wrong image Please don't upload for example this image (File:Boat_Shop-icon.png) if you don't have the right icon because Wikias have problems with overwriting and uploading a new version of an image ofter doesn't work. Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 21:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You can see under his contributions tab that I already blocked him 5 days ago for 1 year Mihapro (talk) 14:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) File:Taffy_Shop-icon.png ... use original icons. Mihapro (talk) 17:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem, just that you understand :) Mihapro (talk) 17:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) If Win 7 or Vista user, use Snipping Tool from accessories, otherwise use Print Screen key on your keyboard if your OS supports it. Mihapro (talk) 18:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you a Windows user? Mihapro (talk) 20:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Use this program to get original CityVille images. Mihapro (talk) 21:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) A hint Just a hint: If you want to upload building images use the icon image (the one that ends with '_icon' postfix - example of the High School icon on picture below). I'm telling you this because if you upload a wrong image, nobody can reupload it because uploading a new version of an image is bugged. :) Mihapro (talk) 22:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights granted Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Administrator! Help us watch page differences to keep this wiki vandal and spam free. :) Mihapro (talk) 22:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Now just one more thing, go to and edit your signature: Cityvillegamer (talk) You can customize it of course, this is a signature I use. Don't forget to check Custom signature checkbox. Mihapro (talk) 23:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help! Images renamed. Mihapro (talk) 10:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! thanks for reading my blog! I'll be putting up more soon :) Rise to the top 06:31, July 19, 2011 Question HI!!! I am new at this. I use the Carnival Ticket Booth page for the Sea Shell Stand. Also did the "new"items. The Q I have is how do I use/do the templates I want to put the tables as the Booth (% of drops) ThanksLuigiPR 00:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Police There is a major edit and I dont know how to do it. It is with Police First the new bandits(Henchmen or maybe all) you dont need to be level 7 to capture them. They are available as the old bandits were, with each level of the police station. Second the Old bandits are gone, shipped to prison. I dont know if putting them in a new page or just delete them. Also there is a Police 2 page that was supposed to be the upgrade of the Police What do you think?LuigiPR 03:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Please read my blogpost I would like if you could read my blog and see if everyone can understand it. English is my second language, my first is spanish but I dont like the wiki in Spanish. Well please post any comments in the blog or my talkpage. Thanks in advanced.LuigiPR 04:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for telling me how well i'm doing. I like to add what ever information I can to pages to make them more accurate and complete for the ones who read them. I enjoy being a part of this wiki and doing whatever I can to make it better. :)~TheCableGuy~ 05:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and yes, I will keep editing. :D ~TheCableGuy~ 02:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: via Mikenzb "Yeah sure, you can keep admin template. :P I became inactive because of college and stuff, so I promoted you two. The only thing that changed is that you can manage administrators. Mihapro (talk) 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC)" Mikenzb 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Oh, its just I have been doing other things lately and enjoying my summer. Rotom Cliché 23:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administrator Rights granted Thanks will try my best! Twinkleblue 23:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I will try my best as well. Thanks! ~TheCableGuy~ 00:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hi Cityvillegamer, I wanted to know how I could make the color of my user name to green, like you had when you were an administrator. Thanks. ~TheCableGuy~ 16:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Enough Administrators I think we have Enough Administrators... Do you know how to hide that message on the Home Page? NVM just Found the Template ROFL. Mikenzb 05:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No Need I already took it down :p Mikenzb 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC)